With the rapid development of intelligent terminals and networks, terminals (comprising a variety of devices such as computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc.) play a more and more important role in people's lives, and increasingly become an indispensable all-around “assistant” in people's work and lives. For ease of use, when using an application of a terminal, a person will generally store information such as various account information, private chat records and pictures/photos, etc. directly in the terminal. Therefore, if the terminal were lost, not only property loss would be brought about to the user, but what is more important is that, for the private information stored in the terminal by the user, for example, financial information such as an account password, etc., if the private information were leaked, it would be difficult to estimate the loss caused to the user. Hence, anti-theft for a terminal is very important.
In the prior art, after a terminal is lost, the loser can only indicate that the terminal is stolen by means of calling the police, but cannot provide other identification to indicate that the terminal is stolen. However, by indicating that the terminal is stolen by means of calling the police, only a small range of people such as the loser and the police can know that the terminal is stolen. For most people, especially when the theft conducts a transaction on the stolen terminal, the person who buys the stolen terminal cannot recognize whether the terminal has been stolen. Such a technical defect results in that a user easily buys a stolen terminal, which further promotes an adverse consequence that wrongful acts of stealing terminals take place.